The King of Fighter 97 Orochi side of the story
by HienFan
Summary: Chris is a kid with the Orochi curse. After joining CYS will Chris life lead to the better? Or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

The King of Fighter 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: Only people I own are Chris s family. Everyone else belongs to SNK Rating T Warning death Pairings: YashiroXShermie, KyoXYuki Notes: This entire story is done in Chris s POV

Prologue

I m an ordinary Swedish kid with a mother, father, a younger brother and a younger sister with a fairly normal life. At least I used to be normal

Seven years ago when I was helping my father plant some hyacinth bulbs when suddenly blue flames appeared on my hand and my eyes started to glow red. And before I knew it I started to attack my family before the local police shot me with a stun gun so I couldn t kill them But it also made my entire afraid of me so I have to live all alone in a small house and take care of myself

For seven years I have been alone. No one to talk to, my family refused to see me and I m unable to attend school The only things around me to keep me from going crazy are the animals around, plants and cooking. In fact over the year I have tried out many dishes for the animals and myself (except for gummy candies because of an incident when I was only seven when some four year old brat was playing with bubble gum and then touched my hair with it so I have to cut it off short and it still hasn t grown much at all even then)

But then one day In the year 1996 somewhere around November I met a tall albino man and a tall head haired lady. It all started when I was humming a song with the birds and suddenly I saw those people staring at me. I dropped the ladle I was holding and stuttered W-who are you t-two?

The man then introduced himself as a traveling musician (Or to be specific guitar player) and the lady with him is called Shermie who is a pianist and they are looking for a singer. They found that my voice was quite good and decided to let me join them as the vocalist for their band

I agreed to join with them since I wanted company and we went to Japan. Everything seems so wonderful to have companions after so many years

But it wasn t all I thought it would be

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to SNK Playmore and all of the places are real life places except for Mall Japan.

Syphnosis: Chris is a social reject with the Orochi curse who met Yashiro and Shermie. Life seems to change for the better. Has it?

Author notes: Hooray I decided to get my lazy ass off writer block and write this...

Story

We left for Japan to live in a nice apartment in Osaka without all those broken elevators, sound absorbant walls and the smell of urine(urrg).

As soon as we arrived I rushed inside. Oh my god this is the best moment of my life. Finally a real home no bossy mom and dad with overbearing sibling! Just two nice friendly people who just want to get along.

Anyways when I entered the apartment the first thing I saw was that everything was plain ole white. Yashiro told me that we are supposed to choose the colour of our place. He decorate the music room, Shermie decorates the living room and I can decorate the bedroom. Oh my gosh the bedroom the second best part of the house after the music room (in my head at least). So what should I put in it?

Oh this is getting me too excited what to put? What to put? Pictures? Flowers? Wooden carvings? I just can't decide... I decided to put the decoration on hold and just paint the room. That part is easy enough. I love the colour blue so I just painted it a gradient of blue with white flooring. Ah.. tasteful and a sight to the eye... I got out and told Yashiro I'm done painting the room- But whoa the living room is so pink and purple... And so much details too... Shermie is a good artist...

I left the apartment to take a stroll around Osaka. Hey no one asks if I can just go out alone. My brother and sister are both five years younger than me and they often go wandering the town alone. My hometown is pretty free minded after all.

Osaka is a pretty big place I can tell you. There's the arcades, the train station to Tokyo, a park, a playground, a mountain, various houses, a school and a friggin big mall.

The first place I went to is the playground. So many happy looking kids playing. Oh god I hate to see so many people in one place... I walked off to find a quieter place to visit and it's not a playground. I HATE KIDS.

I decided to go find a place to shop for food instead. The problem is there's no grocery store... So it took me a long time before I can find the mall, Mall Japan.

Inside the mall I was amazed by the sheer size of it. I bet it must have at least eight floors! I explored the area and saw places like Kinokuniya, Shakeys, McDonald, MPH and so on. I decided to go to the market to get some food to make tea.

The market is silent. Too silent actually. I got a supply of tea leaves, flour, sugar, milk, eggs, fruits, vegetable and meat before heading off to Kinokuniya for books.

Inside Kinokuniya I got out some cookery books when some posters on the Otaku section caught my eyes. Ahhh manga... the wonders for Otakus everywhere. I read some mangas in the shelves. Urrg at Shonen.. Urrg even more at Shoujo, forget horror. I accidentelly picked up a book with cling wrap. The great Titty story... Wow.. a girl with a curvacious figure including huge breasts...

The sight just got into my mind... Mom... she was huge breasted and apparently my sis will be huge breasted too... I loved looking at all the hidden areas of human... Yeah I know I'm a perverted but who cares, not like I'm going to get arrested right? I remembered the times I go astray to look at all those adult posters in town and getting into trouble for doing so. Those were the days...

Actually now that I think about it. I think I might try getting myself a few Hentai, Yaoi and Yuri mangas. They are inexpensive so Yashiro and Shermie might not worry too much about money shortage if we get a decent income weekly. So I got a couple of Haruka Minami, Chitose Piyoko, Lilly Hoshino, The Electrid Tale of Pikachu and Kamirenjaku Sanpei mangas

After making a few purchase I left the mall to go home. Along the way near the park I heard a loud shrieked and turned around to see a girl with short brown hair in a blue sailor dress just about to get struck down by a huge speeding bus and decided to save her.

Little did I know that this girl is part of the main reason my life is going to change forever...

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to SNK Playmore and all of the places are real life places except for Mall Japan.

Syphnosis: Chris is a social reject with the Orochi curse who met Yashiro and Shermie. Life seems to change for the better. Has it?

Author notes: It's been a while... And thank you for the guy who reviewed me. I decided to read one of your stories. Not bad

Story

I rushed off to save her and nearly got ran over myself. The girl regained her composure and thanked me for saving her before running off to a big house near the playground. I got up and walked home with the groceries and my doujinshis.

At home it looks like Yashiro and Shermie haver finished cleaning up the house and are currently taking a nap on the couch. I smiled at the two before going into the kitchen to wash the vegetables and cut them up for tonight's soup.

After I made dinner and we started eating Yashiro told us about all sorts of exciting things we can do being rock stars singing, play instrument, pleasing the audiences and write lyrics. Oh wow... I'm getting excited...

After dinner is over we decided to have an early bedtime so we have plenty of energy to practise on our music.

Ahh the bed is so fluffy... It feels so different from the bed at home. Whoa... Something really weird happened in my dream... I see hazy images... I can't make out what they are. It haunted me all night but I decided to brush it off. Only it isn't quite what I thought it would be at all...

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to SNK Playmore and all of the places are real life places except for Mall Japan.

Syphnosis: Chris is a social reject with the Orochi curse who met Yashiro and Shermie. Life seems to change for the better. Has it?

Author notes: What's with an RPG project, a comic series and other fanfics I find it harder to manage time lately so update might be slow so anyways here's the next chapter

Story

The days passed on and on so quickly. We practised on our music honing on it regularly slowly gaining fans, making our house as nice as possible and making friends while doing our own personal stuff seperately, Yashiro and Shermie started getting into a relationship eventually falling in love with each other while I discard all idea of romance in favour for cooking delicious meal, planting a little flower patch near the window and buying more dirty manga.

Alright hobbies aside. The dream we had started to manifest into our mind getting clearer and clearer... It has an eight headed snake, a man and a girl figure we couldn't make out since it was nothing more than a shadowy still... But whatever it was it had to be significant...

There wasn't anything exciting though until the day I met him.

One day near the school ground I was reading the latest manga I bought Ganbare Goemon savouring every moment of it. Ooo that green hair girl (Yae) turning into a mermaid was so hot... If only a girl like that existed I would ask her to join our group so our team gets another hot girl for the fans to take pictures off and get her into a magazine so I can read it ooo...

Okay Chris pervert thoughts aside... I saw the girl I rescued boyfriend (His name is Kyo I believe) walking home. Shortly after he disapeared from my sight I decided to draw pictures of Yae in all sort of situations. Taking bath with an octopus, getting bound in daisy chains by Seppukumaru, getting around with Goemon, her whipping people, getting whipped herself, turning into a mermaid in front of Goemon... Drool...

While I was drawing a picture of Yae in the tub, a boy with short brown hair in a blue school uniform and white head band was running around yelling 'Hey Kyo where are you!' He saw me and decided to talk to me. At first I ignored him but eventually decided to talk to him just so he leaves eventually.

This boy is Shingo Yabuki a fan of Kyo- Scratch that saying he is Kyo's biggest fan is the biggest understatement ever. The boy's really ecstatic to meet him and learn the Kusanagi flame power. I told him it was bullshit which really upsetted him and made him stormed off in a ver bad mood. So much for our first meeting...

That's the last time anything exciting happened for a while. During then it was all music, cooking, comics, etc.

Until a certain red head man appeared and ruined our career...

To be continues 


	5. Chapter 5

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to SNK Playmore and all of the places are real life places except for Mall Japan.

Syphnosis: Chris is a social reject with the Orochi curse who met Yashiro and Shermie. Life seems to change for the better. Has it?

Author notes: Aack my RPG project got corrupted... And I'm a bit too lazy to do it all over again. And why am I the only writer using the Chris filter? Oh well... My English is not the best since it's not supposed to be my first language but it's the only one I know

Story

For several months we got a good wage from our music. Everyone thought we were the best and we made ourself a nice little apartment.

However one day we noticed that we were getting less fans (and less money as a result). We can't have been slipping as we practiced our music every night to improve it. Someone must have been more sucessful but who?

One day Shermie went out to buy some video tapes. I got out the pan to make fried fish for her when she return. When she came back I notice she was holding some tape which say big music hit. Might have been a record about the guy who stole our fan.

So I popped the tape in. It has no picture but it definetly got sound. A deep voice started singing and saxophone music played. Not bad but... It's stealing our money and Yashiro is not too pleased since music is his passion.(So is Shermie's but I couldn't care less I'd rather go write-urr yeah...and cook)

Yashiro came into the living room all sweaty (probably went jogging). Hearing the music made him mad so he stormed off into the room to cool down. *sigh*...

However a week later when I should have been in bed since Yashiro and Shermie were watching a late night film but I was nosy (And who knows when they could be watching those XX films hehe...). I peeked in through the door to see what they were watching.

'And the Recto raid is coming right back right after this!'

Oh screw it's another one of those damn dino films Yashiro loves so much. At least it wasn't Barney then again who watches that show anymore?

A tall muscular man with red haired appeared holding a saxaphone and started to sing... His voice is exactly like that voice in the tape...

Yashiro got really mad to know who was the guy(his name is Iori from his name being written on the bottom of the screen) who stole our fans after the tape ends with the announcer saying he is the top singer of 1997. I groaned. When Yashiro gets mad he gets MAD big time.

I bet he's gonna do something about this. Especially since I heard that this man is gonna participate in the famous The King of Fighters tournament. KOF... I watched it when I was a kid... I remembered that blonde guy with one eye, some weird priest dude and that priestess gal.

I was right. He was gonna do something. Shortly after waking up and had breakfast Yashiro too us to the Train to Tokyo and we headed to the airport to America, he never said what but I know something fishy is going on.

Soon enough we were in an alleyway meeting three men holding an invitating. The first man was wrestler wearing a black shirt and black shorts, the second was a very tall goofy looking man wearing a white shirt with a jacket over it and purple shorts and the last guy who was the only light skinned one was big hulking man in blue.

Yashiro smirked and said he had trained himself in the art of the Nanakase so they better hand over his invitation or he will beat them up. I never heard of him said that before yet it sounds so fasinating... I wonder if he will teach me that when I grow up big and strong.

Well the three jocks refused and told him he doesn't know what he was talking about so Yashiro started fighting with the three men. He won so we took their invitation and scootle off to the airport to Japan and stay in our apartment to practise on our music to earn what little money we can until the tornament starts so we can take revenge on that Iori dude. That is if he survives the other opponents.

And we have to survive till we can face him too so we also have to train on our fighting skills on our spare time. Yashiro claims it would be a huge glory if we not only beat that guy but also win the tournament so we can have big cash and maybe get musical instruments. I personally don't care as long as he stops getting all angst about this guy I will just do what he says.

To be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to SNK Playmore and all of the places are real life places except for Mall Japan.

Syphnosis: Chris is a social reject with the Orochi curse who met Yashiro and Shermie. Life seems to change for the better. Has it?

Author notes: I noticed that the Shingo section has no stories either. Piffle... Oh well guess I will write a Shingo fanfic once I finished this

Story

We trained everyday after music practice and the concerts ended. Yashiro trained both his strength and speed so he is both strong and fast. Shermie trained on her strength. I find that fascinating since she is not as muscular as Yashiro. Must be those tits.

Meanwhile I trained on my speed alone since I can't even list those 1/10th ton barbells and it's better to start on speed rather than strength since I'm not muscular yet. Oh well... Maybe when I turn 17... Which won't be for another 3 years since by next May I would be 14.

If so... *cackle* I hope I can grown bigger than those bullies in school and Dad so I can get my revenge if I ever go back to Sweden. Hopefully I would grow as big as Yashiro.

And maybe beat that Shingo loser up for no reason.

But oh well...

A week before the tornament I was in the park admiring the lush green trees and lovely flowers in private when suddenly a man in blue priest clothings appeared. Wow... he looks just like that guy in the 1996 tournament. So why is he here?

The man approached me and stared at my necklace which is kinda creepy to tell ya the truth. I mean what's wrong with it? It's just a plain glass pendent on a chain string that Yashiro gave to me shortly after we moved to Japan.

Shortly after he examined my necklace the man looked around to make sure no one's around before he told me that there is Orochi powers sealed in them. Orochi? What is that I don't even know and personally I don't care. But if it's sealed in my necklace *shudder*

I started trembling in fear when the man told me I am Orochi's vessel. So that's why I can summon blue flames... He introduced himself as Goenitz and told me he too is part of the Orochi clan. The same goes with two people called Yashiro and Shermie. Yikes that means all three of us are part of the eight headed snake mythology what's gonna happen to us now?

The man assured me that if I follow what he says, my fate won't end prematurely and I can have eternal life with my friends. I don't want to die now so I accepted his pledge.

The man smiled and told me to kidnap a girl named Yuki Kushinada. Yuki? Isn't she Kyo's girlfriend?

Urrg I really really don't want to kidnap her. I don't want to become enemies with Kyo and I know it would hurt him so much to have his girlfriend taken away to be sacrificed. I know it would hurt him so badly like how I don't want to hurt Yashiro and Shermie's relationship. Love is love after all even though I didn't recieve much love when I was younger.

Still I have to tell Yashiro about this. This does not sound like some regular con from some random con man. And besides I accepted it so I have to tell him. I can't kidnap Yuki on my own.

So when I returned to the apartment all sweaty Yashiro asked me what on earth I was doing when I was supposed to just be going out to enjoy mother nature.

I told him about Goenitz, the fact we are part of Orochi's clan, I was it's vessel and we have to kidnap Yuki.

Yashiro was surprising calm and so is Shermie. It's a little disorientating but I tried my best to hide it. Guess we are going to kidnap Yuki after all...

But it won't be immeadietly since we don't want Kyo or Athena or Kensou (Or that moron Shingo) to be suspicious.

First of all I have to befriend Yuki and before the day of the tournament we will kidnap her and held her hostage.

It's wrong of me but somehow I felt a sense of forbidden enjoyment...

To be continued 


	7. Chapter 7

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Warning: Kidnapping

Author notes: I am aware there are stories with Chris before hand but the character sheet doesn't for whoever posted that to me

Story

Right time to put the plan into action. I visit Yuki after school acting all nice to her for several days hoping that boyfriend of hers is late for school so we can kidnap her.

Well we got lucky two days before the tornament.

I can see Yuki a little cross about Kyo who is late for another date AGAIN. So I talked to her pretending to comfort her about this. Right the plan is about to start... I can see Yashiro hiding behind the bush.

I whistled lightly to alert Yashiro to hide capture her. As soon as he grabbed her throat I smirked lightly at her yet... in reality I felt so bad for her...

Unfortunately for us Kyo just arrived just at the very moment Yashiro grabbed her, Kyo pretty much snapped and is ready to fight with Yashiro but something around us surrounded us and all I can see is red flashes and the area is all red tinted in my eyes before it returned to normal except...

I can see that Yashiro shirt is a bit pink tinted and his skin slightly darker than normal. Shermie's skin is darker too, her dress became red and she got purple hair. I look at my hands and my shirt. So did my skin and shirt. It's strangely fascinating actually.

I can hear a voice. An airy voice telling us that our power activate when appropriate and we can use special powers. Mine is fire.

Well after the voice phased out Yashiro punched the ground with one hand cracking it slightly and told Kyo he has to beat us if he wants Yuki back in the KOF tournament.

That's that. We got that so called Kushinada maiden girl for some sacrifice and we got some weirdo powers that Yashiro is probably so glad for so he can squish Iori.

But well to get into the tournament... we have to steal an already invited team... So Yashiro told us to head over to the airplane to the US to deal with some jockeys.

When we arrived to America we visited a slum to face three men. One boxer, a basketball player and a football player. Yashiro confronted them and claimed that he is from the Nanakase clan which are trained fighters and unless they hand over the invitation he will beat them all up.

Well they not too surprising in my head rather fight with him.

Shermie is rather fascinated at the sight of brawny men fighting. Not so much in my case but I'm thinking about the Nanakase clan theory. Is he lying? Or maybe it's true? Hmmm... I might have to nosy around one day.

Yashiro didn't have his super powers at this moment but he's still surprisingly strong and swift taking them all down alone. He took the invitation and fled off.

Now we got the invitation so we just have to wait til the big day. I'm not sure if I'm excited or not.

To be continued 


	8. Chapter 8

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Warning: Kidnapping

Author notes: Time to write some fight scenes which I'm not too good at yet...

Story

Today is the tournament of the year I checked out the chart on who we are stuck with fighting with.

We are gonna face Team Art of Fighting first then probably team Korea or team Psycho soldier and hopefully Team Sacred Heroes cause Yashiro is itching to fight Yagami already. Oh well...

At least I'm the last person fighting in my team since I don't really want to fight at all.

Shermie is love struck watching Yashiro with his lighting fast skills and sheer manliness beating the dipsh*t out of Ryo and Robert.

Something about Robert reminds me of this one weird man I ran into some time ago he had a pink fighting outfit, the face looks uncannily similar...

Unfortunately before he could beat Robert, Robert managed to pull a counter on him before he could release his stupidly long unblockable punch and beaten him so it's Shermie's turn.

So here am I watching Shermie and her thunder thigh while Yashiro is resting and recovering from the last fight.

I'm bored of this so I got out a Yu Yu Hakusho doujinshi to read. That Hiei kid is damn cool.

After one whole hour reading the announcer screamed "NEW FACE TEAM IS THE WINNER!". Woo hoo we won... I'm so amused...

That means a longer time stuck in a crap sack tournament...

Time for lunch though, I got up to make some tuna sandwich for Shermie, ramen for Yashiro and fish n chips for myself.

After lunch we got up to fight... Team Korea.

"WOOHOO TIME TO FIGHT THE KING OF TAEK WON DO!" Yashiro screamed heading to the tournament.

For once I got bored of reading manga so might as well watch the battle.

"Hi there!" Yashiro chirped at our opponent.

"You are evil!" Kim yelled "I must clean this world of evil!"

Of course we are evil... We kidnaped some school girl to kill for gawd sake!

Yashiro loaded his 5 punch in one second at Kim while Kim tried to dodge him for a counter attack but Yashiro was prepared for a counter attack of a counter attack and took a large junk off his health before loading another attack to finish him off.

Next up was a big fat blub named Chang who is as dumb as a box of rocks.

"Hi there!" a voice shrieked behind me.

I turned around to see Shingo reading a fighting guide.

"Oh what is it moron?"

"This man is awesome! I've never seen moves like that in my whole life!"

"Oho how thrilling..."

"I know you people are evil but it's still exciting!"

"If only you guys are good and don't kidnap girls to kill, then you are all in my A list!"

"Even if we are good I don't want to be your friend. Now get out."

I pushed him out and locked the door to our room.

"You know Chris that's one cute boy." said Shermie.

"Yeah yeah and an annoying brat too."

"Winner is Chang!" yelled the announcer.

"My turn." said Shermie leaving the room.

Some men sent Yashiro to the hospital since that Chang dude was one hella of a brute so I'm alone in the room. I locked the door so that Shingo twit can't come in.

Shermie is one strong woman to carry that huge man like nobodies business.

Sadly both of them had a double KO when Shermie was attacking him and got a bit careless so he landed a KO move on her but not before she managed to land a blow on him with her kick.

So I have to fight Choi while Yashiro, Shermie and Chang are in the hospital for heavy blows that gave them bruises and broken veins.

I hate fighting but here goes...

That Choi Bounge man is so shooooort. He's even shorter than me and I thought I was pretty damn short for someone who was going to turn 15.

It's gonna be pretty hard to strike or dodge him...

I got to my feet, ran as fast as I can to dodge him and strike a blow if he ever gets vulnerable which is seldom.

I got lucky and actually beaten him with a sliver of energy left before colapsing from exhaustion.

I seriously hope we get to Yagami and just get this done with...

To be continued 


	9. Chapter 9

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Author notes: Sheesh I forgot that I'm not writing humour. I'd like to note that Kim does use that evil line in later games

Story

So here we are ready to fight Kyo, Yagami and Ms Chizuru.

So first thing first Kyo fights Yashiro.

Kyo is pretty good if I do say so myself. But Yashiro is just impatient to fight Yagami and get it over with.

However after a while I noted that Yashiro is acting rather odd, being a lot more ruthless and out right punching the ground til it cracks.

In fact I feel funny myself as if what happened when we kidnapped Yuki before the tournament.

All of us appeared in a dark void with Goenitz.

"Hello you three" he said.

"What is goin on here?" said Yashiro.

"Aha the time has come kids. You are all going have to kill all three of them to prevent Orochi from going into a long eternal sleep again. So I want all three of you to kill them since this is life threatening for all of you."

"Yeah yeah whatever Goenitz" I sigh "So once we are done can I just get on with the rest of my life? Cause this is annoying."

"Fine but priorities first kido."

With that he vanished.

"Oooo I feel so much stronger" said Yashiro "Let's kick some Yagami butt so I can be number one star again!"

"Yeah let's do it Yashiro~" said Shermie clinging on to him.

I swear I can hear a tinge of sadism in her voice.

But whatever too bad for Yashiro we cannot leave the void for whatever reason but hey we get to watch what's going on in the meantime now.

Kyo and Iori are confused about what happened so Chizuru has to explain to them about what's going on.

Sadly for her Iori suddenly started dripping blood out of his blood and started attacking them, same with Leona howling and hissing on the way.

Goenitz voice explained to us that Iori and Leona both have Orochi blood in them and will never be able to control their wild side.

Oh so they have Orochi blood too.

After Kyo and Chizuru beaten the two to their senses they were teleported in where we were so we make a big impression (mainly Yashiro I just stood there since I don't want a big impression but Shermie is taking in the limelight as well).

"Yeah yeah enough of this, let's just get to it" I said nudging Yashiro.

"Right..." Yashiro sigh "Time to kick some arses.

"Me first" I lighted flames from my fists.

"Okay okay..."

I approached Chizuru "Lady Chizuru Kagura you are going DOWN!"

Chizuru did some weird sweeping thing. According to one book I have it's some cleansing thing.

Her moves are rather confusing but she's rather weak so I managed to defeat her easy peasy.

Sadly Iori was next and he's waaay too strong and even confusing so he beaten me up while I barely did any damage to him so Shermie is next.

She got beaten by him too since she's pretty slow and he's quite fast.

Yashiro is gleeful to face Iori.

Unsurprisingly with the damage both Shermie and me gave to him Yashiro beaten him easily. But he has to face Kyo again.

However shortly after the fight started I felt something strange...

My body is over flowing with energy... I can hardly control myself...

Yashiro and Shermie noted this and killed themself to transfer their energy to me.

A white light blinding me to darkness...

When I can finally open my eyes I was alone with Kyo, Iori and Chizuru.

"Huh..." I gasped, my voice sounds robotic, it's awkward. I look down to see myself just wearing a pants, new pair of shoes and all muscular. I also felt some of my hair, it's white.

Oh godness **** did I just turn into a floating Yashiro?

Oh well I have to fight to my very best. If I want this battle to end I must beat them!

Here goes Yashiro... Shermie...

To be contunued

One more chapter left and it will not be happy for Chris at least. 


	10. Chapter 10

The King of Fighters 97 An Orochi side to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Author notes: Now for the final chapter. I might do more KOF stories but it will be a different genre

Story

I shot beams out of my hands. Kyo dodged them and strucked at me, compared to my normal form I feel very resistent to his attack though, so I tried another tactic putting a protection around me which also attracts him to me and strikes him when he gets too close to me since.

I defeated him with a blinding light so it was Iori's turn to defeat me.

However after a while Chizuru halted the battle and told the men that they have to combine their effort to defeat me, my heart stiffened as Iori lunges at me so I can't move. I know I won't win now...

Inside my real mind I uttered farewell while Kyo gives the final blow.

I guess this is farewell to the real world and my friends and I will be stuck in the nightmare realm...

The end 


End file.
